Miri and Evin iPod Challenge
by theflowersthericetheshoes
Summary: These are five little ficlets about evin and miri. they are all inspired by songs on my iPod. Please Read and Review!


A.N. I'm on an Evin/Miri kick so this is another ipod shuffle challenge with them. If you don't know the rules see my other fic! Also, if you've read In Which Some Riders Learn A Great Deal, could you tell me if it works? I'm not sure and I might re-write it and turn those two stories into one-shots. I think they would work like that. Also got an Idea for an Evin/Miri story that involves arrows, showy court ladies and angry griffins. Thoughts? To the Story!

1) Forever and Always-Taylor Swift

"What do you mean your ending it with me?" Screamed a very angry lady Valarie.

"I mean I no longer wish to be with you." Said Evin Larse patently. The lady huffed loudly. Evin walked out the door.

Miri was in the training yards. She was shooting at a very distant target. She didn't notice Evin come in until he poked her. She turned around and stabbed her arrow into his stomach.

"Mir! That hurt!" He yowled.

"It's only a practice arrow. Where's lady Villainy?"

"It's Valarie. Probably crying somewhere. I ended it."

"Why?"

"Because I found someone better."

2) The Finish Line-Snow Patrol

Miri curled up on the ground. It was cold, but not damp, so she thanked the goddess. She closed her eyes and thought about her best friend, Evin. He had saved her life again. Damn him. She was so close to falling out of love with him. So close. But then he had to go save her life. Now she was head over heels again. Not that he would know that. She wasn't his type. He liked the beautiful court ladies. Miri was just a little rider girl. And she would rather be a friend than nothing at all.

3) Blue Suitcase- Erin McCarley

"If you know everything, why do you need me?" Miri asked her best friend and Commander, Evin Larse. He smiled at her.

"I need you to show everyone that not everyone is as amazingly wise as I am." He said, smiling. He had a smile to melt hearts. But he wasn't using that one. He was using his best friend banter smile. Miri wished, slightly, that he would use his heart melter smile. But she squashed that. Getting her heart broken wouldn't help anyone.

4) Autumn & Me- Saving Jane (this is as friends only. No romantic notions here! )

Miri, Daine, and Evin groomed horses. They relaxed with their animals after a hard day. Miri smiled. Sometimes it was nice to be with friends. Evin grinned. He was looking forward the night. Sleep always came more easily after a long day. Daine smiled a tiny bit. She always was with adults and being with her Rider friends was just easer. They never tested her. They didn't worry about her bond with animals. They just were. They were the perfect finish for her after a day working with her magic with Numair. They never asked her to call sheep. They just let her be herself.

5) Pictures of You- The Last Goodnight

Evin groaned. He was awake for his first day of being Commander. His legs hurt from the long ride he had to complete to receive his new title. He climbed out of his bed and strolled into his office. He leafed through paperwork. No, he thought. Not today. He rang a bell.

"Could you send Miri Fisher to me?" He asked the trainee who answered the bell. The trainee nodded.

A few minutes later, Miri came through his oak wood door.

"You wanted to see me, Evin?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need you to write Buri and tell her I can't do this. It's to much. Much to much." He said. Miri sat on his desk.

"No. I refuse. You will make a great commander." Miri said as she gently kissed him. Evin let her. He didn't even want to mention things people might say. She got up.

"Now, if you're done, Commander. I have work to do." She said teasingly.

"Come on, Mir. You can't do that to me!" He said, knowing he sounded like a whiny child.

"Do what Commander?" She said smiling. "I'll see you later." Suddenly paperwork didn't look half bad.

I only did five because I think that anymore would be bordering on excessive. Thanks for reading. Review!


End file.
